glitter and gold
by sidm402
Summary: When Claire Lyons moves to Westchester, New York she doesn't expect to be inducted into the most glamorous and exclusive clique at her new school, but what she soon discovers may leave her realizing that being pretty, popular, and perfect isn't all its cracked up to be.
1. one for the money

**A/N: I dont own the clique or any of its characters. Ten reviews to update guys!**

The foreboding grand iron gates at the entrance of the Ameswood Prepatory Academy seemed more intimidating in person than they had in the shiny expensive pamphlet that had been mailed to her house weeks before. They stood at least ten feet tall, the twisted black iron gleaming in the early morning sunlight, open-mouthed gargoyles gaping in the misty September air. Claire Lyons tucked another strand of mousy dark blonde hair behind her ear and smoothed the slightly wrinkled fabric of her loose fitting pink t-shirt. The thick black strap of her backpack dug awkwardly into her shoulder blade as she gripped her freshly printed schedule in sweaty hands. Just beyond the dark fence, students milled about the grand, ivory covered building: perched on the edges of stone benches, leaning languidly on the rim of the splendid fountains. Claire let her teeth tug at the thin flesh of her bottom lip as she contemplated her next move.

Last night she'd received an email that her student guide would meet her in the quad ten minutes before the first bell to help her get situated, but so far no one had even approached her. She shifted nervously again, transferring her weight from her right ked covered foot to her left one. She had never felt so uncomfortable in her entire life. Claire was just about to give up waiting and walk straight into the building to find her new locker, when a beautiful girl materialized in front of her without a sound.

Her thick wavy ink black hair was long, and tumbled past her waist to hang at her shapely hips, long featherlike lashes rested on the apples of her high perfect cheekbones, her glowing olive skin was blemish free and glowing. Plump glossy pink lips widened to reveal straight Crest approved white teeth, and she gave Claire blinding smile. She was probably the most gorgeous girl Claire had ever seen in life, her face was so perfect, it was almost hard to look at.

"Hola! Claire, yes?" Her voice was raspy and lilting with a soft underlying Spanish accent. At Claire's nod, her wide cinnamon colored eyes glittered in excitement. "Oh yay, so sorry I'm late. I had a Starbucks emergency."

Wondering what sort of emergency could include Starbucks; Claire didn't hesitate to follow as the other girl began to saunter across the crowded quad at an incredibly leisurely pace. The other girl strode confidently ahead of her, tall slim black wedges clacking on the smooth gray pavement. She was dressed exquisitely in a sheer black and red kimono, draped over a snug white tank top and tucked into fitted black high-waisted black shorts all of which screamed expensive. The girl didn't carry any books or a binders, just a venti caramel frapachino that dangled from one French manicured hand.

She led Claire past the concrete steps; through the massive Oakwood French doubles doors and down the glossy, freshly waxed hallway. Ameswood was gorgeous, with an almost old world gothic style. The classroom windows all gleamed, rows of maroon lockers practically sparkled under the fluorescent lighting, the entire building smelled faintly lemon cleaner and glittering trophies lined the walls dating back to 1878, the schools founding year. Claire tried not to openly gawk at how nice it all was.

Her guide stopped in front of a locker on the first floor, toward the end of the hall, and swiveled around to face her charge.

"Okay. I'm Alicia Rivera, your student guide. Usually the Officer of Student Affairs handles this sort of gig, but since he's out with mono, I had to step in. The perks of being social chair." Alicia shrugged her dainty shoulder and sighed. "Anyway, this is your new locker." She rapped her knuckles gently against the metal door. "Passing period is ten minutes long and if your caught without a hall pass, lunch detention. The main office is just right there." She pointed one manicured nail to the frosted windows on her left. "And the cafeteria is down that hall." She gestured down the hall on her right and took a long sip of her frozen coffee drink.

Claire smiled shyly at Alicia directions and meekly handed over her wrinkled schedule, hoping the ink hadn't smeared from her sweaty palms. "Do you think you can show me where my homeroom is?" Her voice was wobbly and timid with anxiety and she wiped her palms on her jeans. "I just, was hoping to avoid being 'that new girl' who walks into the wrong room."

Alicia chuckled and examined the slightly damp piece of paper "Honey, you'll be that girl no matter what. This is Ameswood; we've all gone to school together since we were in diapers. Our mothers go to same charities, our fathers play golf on Sundays" she shot Claire a sympathetic smile. "Trying to blend in isn't really going to work. Especially not in those Gap-reject clothes. You'll be lucky if Massie doesn't make you cry by second period." She said it matter of factly, As if her future had already been written. New girl transfers in from Florida, with her ill-fitting baggy clothes she is immediately labeled a loser, she spends the next three years desperately trying to fly under the radar.

In that moment, it was like the floor had opened up and pulled Claire under. Back home in Orlando she had never been the prettiest or the most popular girl in her class, but her life had been good. She had real friends, good grades, and a nice house in a nice neighborhood. Then her dad had gotten hired a new company that was run out of Manhattan. It was his dream job, and the family had packed their bags immediately and headed the suburbs. Westchester, New York was an hour and a half outside the city and one of the most luxurious, upscale cities Claire had ever seen. The whole town just screamed 'old money' in ways Claire couldn't even fathom. In fact, the day they moved in their new neighbors, the Hamilton's had sent their maid over with a bottle of Crystal and a homemade apple pie. They lived in these massive estates and rolled around in sleek non-descript town cars, they didn't flaunt their money that was for the noveau-rich.

Alicia must have noticed the distressed expression on her face because the other girl immediately looped her thin toned arm through one of Claire's and patted her head. "There, there. It wont be too bad. Here, I'll even let you site with my friends and I at lunch today. I'll make them promise to be on their best behavior. Even Massie. No one will bother you when you're with us."

"Why?"

"Claire." Alicia's smile was slow and understanding "I think you know. Trust me."

Lunch was an entirely different affair. The round cafeteria tables shone under the soft yellow lights, in the center of each table sat a crystal vase of fresh lilies. The food line was practically empty, even thought the options were all exquisite. A fresh looking salad bar with all the options, turkey and veggie burgers grilled behind the counter; there was even a make your own smoothie section. The boy's trays were loaded with mounds of pasta, and thick creamy protein shakes, while the girls all munched primly on their California rolls and sipped Peregrino from delicate glass bottles. The murmur was quiet, as if everyone was attempting to not be heard. The only table that was even the least bit noisy was the crowded one in the very center of the room, where Alicia Rivera sat waving at her enthusiastically. It did not go unnoticed. The other students craned their necks and swiveled in their seats to find the student Alicia Rivera had somehow deemed worthy enough to sit at the center table. When they saw that it was Claire, they were visibly unimpressed.

Claire weaved her way through the room, ducking the nasty looks and unconvinced sneers shot her way. She obviously hadn't made much of an impression so far, and she faintly wondered what would happen when Alicia lost whatever pity she'd had for Claire. When she approached the table, Alicia gestured emphatically to the seat across from her and Claire plopped down, setting down her tray of a meager house salad and a fancy turkey and Swiss sandwich.

She hadn't gotten a good look at the other students when she was walking up, but now that she was seated she could see them all clearly. To Alicia's left was a very pretty girl with curly, scarlet red hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was alabaster pale and small pink freckles littered the bridge of her straight ski-slope nose. She looked at Claire with slight interest as she chewed a mouthful of Sunchips and took a swig of her Vitamin water. Beside the red head was a boy with a mess of shaggy, blue-black hair. He had one blue eye and one green eye and he was talking animatedly to the boy across from him about something. He gestured with his hands a lot, and when the other boy responded he tilted back his head revealing perfect teeth and let out a booming chuckle. The curly brown haired boy across from him laughed too and they bumped fists enthusiastically. The boy next to Alicia was murmuring something into her ear quietly and she blushed and swatted him.

"No, Josh. Shut up." She turned her warm brown eyes back on Claire and smiled happily "Everybody this is Claire. She's the new girl I was telling you about."

Claire's heart immediately sped up. It was only fourth period. How had Alicia already found time to tell her friends all about the Florida transplant she'd spent the better half of the morning showing around. The others didn't even acknowledge her.

The red head shot Alicia a dubious look "Leesh, really? We weren't going to do recruits until the end of the week, besides I thought you had your eye on Contessa Aldridge as your new inductee. Massie is not going to like this." She shoved another chip into her tiny glossy mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "On second thought, if your disqualified I automatically win, so never mind."

"What about Kris?" The black haired boy spoke up, and nudged the redhead with his shoulder "Is she not in it this year?"

The redhead rolled her eyes "She's waiting until the last minute again. Apparently she's got so much to do this week. I mean, hello! It's the first week of school. What could you possibly have to do."

"Maybe if you actually were involved in anything other than twitter stalking Danny Robbins you know that there are like a million and one things student government is planning this week." A blonde haired girl said dryly as she slid into the seat on Claire's left. She pulled her straight ash-blonde locks up into a neat chignon and secured with two sparkly pencils the exact same cerulean blue as her eyes. Her tiny, snub nose wrinkled in disgust as the other girl stuck out one chip covered tongue playfully at her.

The blonde looked at Claire for a second before leaning across the stack of books she'd plopped down and stage whispering, "Are we doing another before and after that I didn't know about?"

"No, Alicia is just doing her good deed of the month, and losing at the exact same time." The redhead grinned mischievously and shot her raven-haired friend a pointed look.

"Okay whatever." The blonde shrugged and cracked open a large A.P. European History text book. "Massie isn't going to like it, but maybe I'll actually win this year."

"Fat chance." The curly hair boy snorted before swallowing another mouthful of lasagna "I know who you're picking and there is no way Kris. Massie would die first." He waggled his thick brown eyebrows at her.

"Shut up Kemp. You don't know shit. Where is Massie anyway?" The blonde slid on a pair of trendy looking Ray Ban glasses and uncapped a pink highlighter. "I haven't seen her since second."

"She and D are making the rounds still, and I'm pretty sure Plovert has detention."

"Already?" The black haired boy laughed "What a fucking idiot. He knows Carri-Anne isn't going to give us passes until at least Wednesday. I told him that this morning."

"Yeah well, apparently he absolutely had to skip third. He left his cell in the truck. Burns caught him."

"Harsh." The redhead quipped. She scanned the other tables, apparently looking for someone. Claire noticed that the rest of the cafeteria was practically mute, desperately trying to listen to this conversation. "Oh look, M and D. Right on time."

And that's when things got interesting.


	2. two for the show

**IMPORTANT A/N: I just wanted to take a second and thank everyone who reviewed for chapter one, all your kind words really mean a lot to me. I wanted to write this story a little differently than the other stories I've seen in the clique fandom. I wanted to have a plot with a beginning, middle, and end. I wanted some character development. Everyone makes the girls so one-dimensional: Alicia's mean, Kristen's smart, Dylan's funny, Claire's nice, Massie is in charge. I just really wanted to step outside of all that, and dig into something a little deeper and darker. I'm not going to give everything away right at the beginning, so don't get upset if their isn't enough drama, or your favorite pairing hasn't been shown. You have to first set up the pegs, in order to knock them down. I need at least ten reviews per chapter to continue writing though, if I'm going to put all this time and effort into this story, I do need a little reassurance. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy. **

Massie Block was unlike anyone Claire had ever met in her short fourteen years. She was beautiful, not as stunning as Alicia, but she had a kind of ethereal, fairy like appearance. Her shoulder length, caramel colored hair was pulled back into a slick no-nonsense ponytail, her amber eyes were sharp as she advanced to the table. She wore a tailored white blazer over a blush pink blouse and silk floral shorts, her slender white heels clacked on the linoleum floor as she approached. She stood like a queen looking over her peasants, somehow bringing the round table to a head. A tall handsome boy stood beside her, one hand resting on her boney shoulder, the other shoved deep into the pocket of his khaki cargos. He looked like he'd walked straight out of Laguna Beach.

Claire was instantly in awe. It wasn't so much that Massie's presence was particularly intimidating; it was more overwhelming than anything else. She seemed to radiate authority, and commanded the attention of everyone in the entire cafeteria without even having to say one word. Her face was smooth and impassive, but her eyes were fiery as they landed on Claire. One perfectly plucked brown eyebrow rose in question.

"She's mine." Alicia finally said. She shrugged when the other girl shot her a skeptical look. "She's the new girl I showed around this morning." Just like that the tension hovering around the table seemed to snap, and the handsome boy pulled out a chair for Massie and immediately claimed the one beside her.

"It's just as well, Contessa Aldridge has herpes." The blonde girl piped up, resting her pointed chin in the palm of her hand. "I heard about it today in Homeroom."

"Wait who do you have for Homeroom?" The boy Alicia called Josh cut in, the rim of his New York Yankees cap was pulled low to shade his pretty, dark brown eyes. "I was wondering where you were this morning. I thought you would be with me, D and Hurley in Camplin."

She shook her head. "No I had Mendoza."

"Anything is better than Sampson." The redhead spoke. "It was just me and freaking Nicole McGee for thirty minutes. She kept trying to sniff my hair. Like, hello! Hands off the merch freak." Claire had also been in Sampson, but she doubted that the redhead had noticed her.

"Can you blame her." The black haired boy leaned in and dramatically buried his nose in her thick mane "its intoxicating Dylan. You smell like Cheetos and bubblegum."

Massie still hadn't spoken, but when she finally did Claire noticed that her voice was unexpectedly light and slightly musical. "Are you sure that you want to keep her Leesh? You only get one pick, I don't want you to waste it." She sounded amused, but she wore a bored expression on her pretty, emotionless face.

Alicia waved her hand, as if she could care less "Sophomore year is a wild card. Besides I won last year. Time to give these losers a chance."

The redhead huffed indignantly and the blonde girl just rolled her eyes and resumed highlighting text in her book. Claire vaguely wondered how she already had work at lunchtime on the first day of school, but didn't speak. She hadn't said a word since she'd sat down ten minutes ago, and in Massies presence, she doubted that she'd be able to even open her mouth. These kids were so unlike anyone she had ever met. They were all gorgeous, and effortlessly whimsical, as if they didn't know half of the student body was staring them down: they were glamorous without even trying and they oozed sophistication.

The only thing on Massie's tray was a small canister of Greek yogurt and a tiny bowl of blueberries. She took tiny scoops of the mixture in between small sips from a chilled bottle of Evian. Alicia slurped on a large, chunky looking green smoothie and ate from a plastic baggie of edamame beans. Kristen snacked on a Cesar salad, sans the dressing. Dylan was the only one really eating, but even her choices seemed unnaturally healthy. Claire suddenly felt like a pig, and gently nudged her tray away discreetly.

Massie immediately noticed and she turned her hawk-like stare in Claire's direction. She didn't speak for a moment, and squinted slightly, like she was trying to find words. "Who told you to cut your hair like that?"

Claire self-consciously reached up to finger her uneven short bangs. The haircut had been a half-assed midnight impulse back in Florida, and her friend Sandy had done the deed with a pair of Swiss army knife scissors. It was awkward cut, with her bangs ending a good inch above where they should. So far, most people had, had the good graces not to mention it, but clearly those days were long gone. "It was an accident."

Massie just tilted her head and raised her eyebrows looking thoroughly unconvinced. "I would hope so." Her eyes drifted slightly, to take in the wrinkled polyester of Claire's tee, her messy hair, the smudged liner around her ice blue eyes. "Hair that disgusting should never be on purpose." She turned to look at the blond boy beside her, smirking slightly, but certainly not smiling. Even though the brunettes eyes were no longer on her, CLaire could still feel the effects of her attention. Massie seemed to have this way of making Claire feel like shit without even really trying.

His eyes were downcast, trained on the illuminated screen of his iPhone. "Was that a subtle dig at my hair Mass? Or were you just being a bitch?"

"I don't do ugly prospects. Even in the preliminaries, you know that." She narrowed her eyes "And if I was going to dig at that straw colored mop you refer to as hair, it definitely would not be subtle." She lightly drummed her cream colored, manicured nails on the plastic table.

"What about Marcia Alcott? She had a horse face, and the worst rack on the cheer team." The curly brown haired boy said, leaning far back in his plastic cafeteria chair and putting his hands behind his head. "Even I wouldn't do her."

"Doesn't count. What she lacked in looks, her brother Preston certainty made up for." Dylan countered.

"Um, excuse me." The conversation froze and Claire could feel eight pairs of eyes boring directly into her. _Shit. _"It's just, I-I-I don't really know what you're talking about." She wished she'd just stayed silent.

Alicia frowned. "Wait, what? Didn't you get your packet? I put it in your locker after first." How the hell did this girl have access to her locker combination?

"No. I haven't been to my locker all morning."

"Oh." Alicia visibly deflated and furrowed her thick, arched black brows. "Well every year we take on one freshman girl as our newest prospect. Kris, Dylan and I pick our favorites and at the end of first semester, Massie chooses which one we're going to keep." She said it simply. Like it was normal to pit three girls against each other in hopes of being selected for a more exclusive clique. "This year you're mine. Congratulations!" She wiggled in her seat happily.

"I don't really. . . ."

"You just looked _so _pitiful this morning, I had to do something." Alicia looked so thoroughly pleased with herself; Claire didn't even know what to say. "Besides prospecting is cake. And since I picked first, I get to activate you sooner." She dangled her empty smoothie cup. "Another green please. I'm on a juice cleanse until Wednesday."

"Ugh." Josh looked disgusted "I hate it when you do those. We never get to eat. And Ma wants you to come over for dinner tonight, she's making chicken paella just for you." He threw an arm over the back of her cafeteria chair and slouched back.

"Your moms paella is _so _fucking good, man." The black hair boy groaned, "Can I come over too? I'll be your girlfriend. My tits are better"

The entire table burst into peals of loud raucous laughter, causing several heads to swivel their way. It felt odd to have all eyes on her, even if no one was even remotely concerned with the mousy blonde in the bad clothes.

"You're still here? I thought Alicia told you to get her another drink. And while your up I would like a diet Pepsi" That was the redhead, Dylan looking at Claire expectantly. She seemed vaguely amused as she tossed a chunk of red hair behind her thin shoulder.

"Oh and grab me a new apple too. This one is a little sour." Kristen cut in, looking up from her work and pushing the frame of her glasses father up her straight nose.

Claire stood shakily, the metal legs of the chair scraping noisily on the linoleum floor. "Um, okay"

"Aren't you going to ask Massie if she wants anything?" Dylan questioned innocently.

Claire paused, trying to get her voice as even as possible. "Massie, did you want anything" She asked, making her voice as strong and pleasant as possible.

"No thank you prospect." Her tone was blithe and she didn't look up from examining her flawless nails. The others snickerd.

Claire drifted to the lunch line on numb feet. So this is why Alicia had been so nice to her. They didn't want to get to know her; they just needed a new girl to order around. She felt humiliated as she waited in line, she could feel their eyes on her, she could hear their laughter, but more than anything she knew she couldn't mess this up. Somehow she knew that she wouldn't be invited back if she did.

Seventh period Geometry was an entirely different affair. Somehow, the entire lunch table, save Kristen, had managed their way into the class and they were just as boisterous and captivating as they had been at lunch. Claire sat to the side of their cluster, as instructed by Alicia. She took very neat, diligent notes, as Alicia had informed her that she'd need to photocopy all her notes from now on and pass them along.

They didn't pay any attention to the teacher, seated in the very back laughing and talking. Dylan filed her nails, while a boy named Chris, the one who had been absent at lunch, wolfed down a hamburger that someone had smuggled out the cafeteria for him.

Mr. Kendall was young, new to Ameswood this year, and was clearly in over his head. Any attempts he made to control the room were met with blatant scoffs. Five minutes before the bell even rang Derrick excused himself, placed a chaste peck on smooth Massie's cheek, and headed out to the parking lot without even a backward glance.

When class let out, Claire followed Alicia and the others to their lockers, which were of course all bunched together in the most prime location.

"Do you have practice tonight Kris, or do you want to come with me? Jaime and I are going to get our nails done." Dylan checked her reflection in her tiny golden compact, and touched up her shimmery lip gloss.

"Practice" Kristen groaned dragging her large Nike duffle out of her locker and throwing it over one toned shoulder. "I can't believe we're already conditioning. The boys don't have practice until season starts in November".

"Unlike you, sweet feet, _we don't need to practice._" Kemp drawled an arm around her shoulders "the Tomahawks have a natural skill that you ladies clearly do not posses."

"The ability to delude yourselves into thinking you'll make Nationals this year?" Kristen cooed with false sincerity, shrugging his arm away.

"Ouch K, that almost hurt." Kemp put a hand on his broad, polo covered chest right where his heart would be and coiled back, as if he had been physically wounded by her sharp words.

"Who's coming with me?" Massie asked. A large pale pink, Madison North Coach tote swung from the crook in her elbow, and as usual she appeared completely unconcerned by her friends buoyancy. Even at the end of the day, she still looked absolutely flawless. Not a strand of of glossy hair was out of place. In fact all the girls appeared fresh faced, and light hearted. They didn't drag under the weight of their newly acquired textbooks or wear displeasure at the thought of the mounting homework they would face tonight.

"You going home?" At her nod Cam whooped, pumping his fist in the air excitedly "Pool party at Massie's!"

"No can do man, Kemp and I have weight training. Team Swoll." Chris and Kemp bumped fists.

"And I have dance." Alicia pouted "Then dinner at Josh's. Are you still coming Cam?"

"I don't know. Harris and I might go out tonight. I'll text you later."

"Tell Harris I love him." Dylan swooned "And that he needs to call me before he goes back to New York." She clasped her hands beneath her chin and fluttered her eyelashes dramatically, like a girl in love.

"This unrequited love you have for my brother is ultra creepy. Please never mention it to me again."

Their banter was light, and mocking. Claire envied how comfortable everyone seemed with each other, and wondered how long they had all been friends. They ignored her easily, like the other kids in their vicinity. The way they ignored everyone but each other was almost odd, as if their eyes couldn't even see people they'd deemed unworthy.

In the parking lot, they all had cars, or at least drivers waiting. Massie and Cam slid into the plush back seat of a waiting Range Rover, Kemp and Kristen piled into Chris's massive truck, Josh helped Alicia climb into his Jeep, and Dylan was greeted by the noisy honk of her older sisters BMW, idling on the street. Before she knew it Claire stood alone on the concrete steps of Ameswood, just as she had that morning, but now it was much different. Now she was a part of something. She'd somehow been inducted into this world of privilege and success without even having to try.

When she turned to look for her mother's minivan, she was startled by a striking blonde girl standing beside her. Her honey colored locks were pulled back into a loose pony, and she was wearing what looked like a pale pink leotard, under a pair of PINK yoga pants. She was looking at Claire intensely, with one corner of her full mouth pulled up into a cocky half smirk.

"It's not going to last." It was Claire's new neighbor, Skye Hamilton. She looked smug at Claire's confused expression. "You're wondering how a girl like you could ever wind up with friends like that. Your wondering how you got to be so lucky. Let me tell you something Claire." Skye leaned in a little bit and lowered her voice. "You didn't." She looked positively gleeful "Those girls are going to ruin your life, they'll chew you up and spit you out just like everyone else. Every year they play this game and every year there's no winner. If you knew what was good for you, you'd get out now." Skye hitched her bright pink gym bag higher up on her shoulder. The rhinestone lettering on the side caught the sunlight and Claire could read the works Body Alive Dance Studio etched into the canvas fabric.

Before Claire could even respond to Skye's cryptic warning the other girl flounced away, quickly sliding into the passenger's seat of a waiting black SUV. And whatever good feeling Claire previously had was long gone, like light, leaking from her fingertips.


	3. a baby makes three

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your kind words, I am ****_so _happy everyones enjoying it so far. I've got an exact map for how I want pretty much everything to go, so updating isn't hard. However, I would appreciate knowing your opinions on the couplings. I'm thinking cannon, but to be honest thats not dead-set this early in. If there is anything you guys would like to see, I'm definitely open to it. This chapter isn't very exiting I have to admit, but it is fundamental for the groundwork I'm trying to lay. Alicia is a pivotal character in this story, but she's not a main character if that makes any sense at all. She's more of a catalyst for events yet to come. Claire will be interacting with a lot more people very soon and all of your questions will be answered. The sooner I get ten reviews, the sooner I update.**

Claire spent the entire night memorizing her new packet: all twenty-two pages of it. It was written like a legal document, full of serious jargon and confidentiality statements. There were rules about everything, and at the very end there was a place for her to sign.

I, Claire Lyons, do hereby agree to the terms and conditions of this document. I am aware that by neglecting to follow any of regulations outlined in this contract, legal action may or may not be taken against me.

When she signed on the dotted line, a chill ran up her spine and she had the impression that she'd just signed away her soul. But she couldn't turn back. She'd seen how the other half lived and she wanted it so badly. She wanted to radiate the same confidence and poise the others had. She wanted to be envied by the girls and wanted by the boys. She didn't care about Skye's half-assed warning yesterday at the school; she just wanted to be in.

Tuesday morning she'd instructed her mother to drop her off at the Rivera estate, at seven bright and early, as per the packets instruction. Her mother Judy had been suspicious immediately.

"Why does this girl need you to come to her house so early in the morning?"

"Mom I told you last night, she's going to help me get ready." Claire droned, rubbing her forehead with palm of her hand exasperatedly. She pressed her cheek against the cool passengers seat window.

"You look fine to me." Judy, with her dumpy Tresemme home dyed hair, and tacky Wet & Wild gold eye shimmer, wouldn't know fashion if it smacked her in the face. The fact that she had her mother's approval was more disheartening than anything. She didn't want to look _fine, _she wanted to look _good. _

The Rivera's home was grander than anything Claire had ever previously encountered in her life. The spiraling property had to cover a few acres at least, and the uniformed security guards stopped them at the front gate and had to radio the main house for clearance. Judi swung the minivan through the massive circular driveway, stopping right behind a delicate silver Jag. She cut the ignition and watched until Claire was buzzed in and disappeared through the front doors. It was Alicia herself who let Claire in, yawning and rubbing at her tired eyes. Her glossy black hair was piled on top of her head in an effortlessly sexy messy bun. She was wearing a short, silky black robe and sipping something hot from a mug the size of a soup bowl. Claire followed her silently as the taller girl weaved her way through the entrance hall, and past what looked like a professional restaurant kitchen, a state of the art home gym (complete with a dance studio addition) and an indoor pool. They climbed up two flights of spiraling stairs, until Alicia finally pushed open one last door, revealing what had to be her bedroom. The walls were creamy eggshell white, but deep oxblood reds and night black fixtures accented everything else.

"I decorated myself. Very Audrey Hepburn in Paris 1960's', or at least, that was what I was going for." She waved her hand in the air and marched off into what was probably the bathroom. "I'm glad you read the packet. Dyl thought you'd be too scared to come over. Mass thought you'd be too stupid. " She sounded happy "I told them you were a good pick." She appeared again. "Sit Claire, God don't be so nervous. We're friends now, remember? Did you want something? Coffee? Breakfast? The guys in the kitchen will make anything you ask for. Arturo makes me this fabulous green/oolong tea mix thing. The secret is in the coconut oil."

Alicia Rivera was a whirlwind of words and movement. She was all over the place, chatting happily with Claire about her morning routine, as if they'd been friends forever. She flitted around her vanity, expertly doing her make-up with one eye on her reflection and the other trained on the flat screen across the room, then disappeared into her closet and came out dressed in a tight nude colored crop top paired with a matching high-waisted pencil skirt and dangerous looking maroon heels. She left her hair up in the bun and painted her lip a dark red to match her shoes.

"Is that what you're wearing to school?" At Claire's nod, she frowned. "No. That's not going to work." She clucked her tongue unhappily and tapped her nail against the bottom of her chin surveying Claire's lackluster appearance. She'd spent the better part of the morning trying to pick out her outfit and unfortunately it still didn't seem to be meeting approval. Her dark wash denim jeans were an old pair of Miss Me's she'd gotten half off at Marshalls last fall, the silver sandals were Madden Girls and the top was a nice LaCoste oxford she'd stolen from her mother. "No one wears Miss Me's anymore, and that top? What do you have an interview you're late for?" Alicia rolled her eyes and dabbed perfume on her thin wrists.

"These are the nicest things I own."

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard." Alicia deadpanned. "Did you want to borrow something?" The other girl bat her feathery lashes in Claire's direction. Claire considered Alicia's willowy five foot eight stature, tiny waist, generous bosom and well rounded hips incredulously.

"I don't think I could fit any of your clothes if I tried. I'm built like a ten year old boy, and you're practically a Victoria Secret model."

Alicia blinked twice and frowned. "I am a Victoria Secret model."

"Oh."

"You at least have to let me fix your face."

She dry shampooed Claire's greasy, thin hair and pulled into a pretty, tightly weaved fishtail. Her small ice blue eyes sparkled, with the help of a little white liner and thick, black mascara. Alicia's foundation was too dark for her complexion, but the soft peach blush, and shimmery pink lip plumper were perfect for Claire's naturally pallor skin. She looked bright-eyed and fresh faced and Alicia admired her handiwork happily.

"I knew you were pretty under all that pathetic. Rule number one Claire, we don't leave the house unless we look like a ten, okay. The Pretty Committee is always pretty and always perfect, it's our claim to fame." She frowned into her black Balenciaga "Massie will be here any minute. We better head down."

The sleek tan Range Rover that had picked Massie and Cam up the day before was parked just in front of the double doors and a man in a sharp black suit was waiting patiently to open the door, as Alicia sauntered over, just as slow and graceful as ever.

"Hi Isaac!"

"Good morning Miss Alicia."

Inside was Massie, looking just as pretty, and perfect as Alicia had promised. She was regal and striking the turquoise of her mini dress popped against the flawless golden tan of her skin, and her short hair hung in pretty waves to her shoulders. Tall strappy tan heels adorned her tiny feet and a single thin gold bangle encircled one wrist. She was tapping at the screen of her iPhone and didn't look up as they slid into the large car. She didn't acknowledge Claire at all, save for a cool appraisal of her outfit. Instead she just shot Alicia a knowing look and leaned back into the plush leather of her seat. The two girls exchanged a tense look for a moment before Alicia finally dropped her eyes in defeat.

"Josh dropped me off this morning." She said quietly, head still bent as she examined her perfect manicure.

"Obviously. You look like shit. I don't understand why you don't just stay with me, Kendra loves you." Massie said tiredly, massaging her temples in frustration. Claire stayed quiet, fidgeting in her seat at the seriousness of the conversation. She must have wiggled a little too much though, because Massie's light eyes immediately landed on her, and whatever softness had been in her voice before was long gone. "Last time I checked, little insignificant freshman prospects sit in the back" she hissed, "Unless of course you forgot your contract. Then you can get back to the gutter, where you belong."

Claire was taken back a little by the blatant hostility in the other girl's voice. Yesterday Massie had been so cool and collected, as if Claire's presence was nothing more than an irritating hangnail, just something she'd have to tolerate until she got home. Claire fumbled with the zipper of her black zebra print Jansport and handed over the thick document with steady hands.

"I think I'll stay here, if thats alright with you." Claires voice sounded strong, not at all shaky and timid like she felt. She met Massie's gaze proudly, a glint of triumph in her eyes.

Massie just smirked at her "What do you know? Little Mouse has some balls after all."

Dylan, Claire had quickly realized, was the drama. The Pretty Committee girls all served their own purpose. Alicia was the looks; charming, and flirty, she was the eyes and the ears of the clique and could immediately lure you into a false sense of security right before she revealed all your secrets and ruined your life. Kristen was the brain; top of her class, smart as a whip, and sharper than anyone had a right to be, she was the genius behind every scheme. Dylan, of course, was the drama; raised in the spotlight, she was what made the Pretty Committee so enviable, with her larger than life diva attitude and quick trigger temper. And Massie over saw it all. They didn't make a move without her command, didn't speak a sound unless ordered to. She didn't have to work at it; she made look it virtually effortless.

The ferocity Claire had seen in the car was replaced by a cool, detached demeanor the second they arrived on campus. She adopted an easy bored expression as the girls trailed behind her in the hall. The only time her eyes lit up was when she spotted Derrick Harrington lounging beside her locker with a two coffees in hand. He mumbled a greeting intelligibly and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before slinking away, back down the hall toward his first class. The other girls squealed as Massie sipped her drink and announced with slight contentment that it was indeed her favorite, a low fat tall vanilla chai latte.

"That's how you know its real" Dylan said knowingly, rolling her bright green eyes "I dated Jensen Pendle for four months and he never even bothered to remember my shoe size, let alone my Starbucks order."

"Yes we know Dylan. Jensen Pendle was the bane of your existence, the worst boyfriend to ever grace the Ameswood halls, oh how you rue the day you met him." Kristen drawled dryly, attempting to stuff her bulging soccer bag into her skinny locker. "Did you really need to have him expelled?"

"Did he really need to cheat with that hussy?" She huffed in return.

"Do we really need to have this conversation again?" Massie sounded uninterested "or should I just shoot myself now, and save time?"

Dylan rolled her eyes again but stayed quiet.

"I cannot get this thing in here." Kristen broadcasted, kicking the black and white duffle in utter frustration

"Don't worry about it Kris. Claire will carry it for you." Alicia cooed sweetly as she sorted through her purse. "Because my prospects are always happy to do whatever me or my friends need, isn't that right Claire?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. Whatever you guys need." She parroted quickly. Alicia grinned at her and silent clapped happily. She was doing well so dar. Not backing down to Massie, her pretty hair and make-up, it was all points in her favor. She could lug around a heavy gym bag all day if thats what it took to gain favor with the other girls. It was certainly worth a lifetime of popularity.

"Well in that case." Kristen smirked and handed over the heavy, bag "I wont need this till fourth."

"And return these to the book room." Dylan dumped a load of thick textbooks into Claire's outstretched arms "I dropped Physics."

"Make sure you get this to Chris before second period. He needs it for English." Alicia tossed a thin paperback onto the pile. They all slammed their locker doors to scatter off before the first bell, but Massie hesitated and turned to Claire.

"And if you fuck up? You might as well switch schools."

Then the bell rang and she disappeared down the hall toward homeroom with the sea of well dressed teens, leaving Claire all by herself with an armload of books and a bagful of crap.


	4. four too many

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but my personal life has been ultra cray right now. This chap isnt my fave, but its definitely necessary for plot ****development. To everyone who is hating on the ten review rule, I dont really give an eff. It takes two seconds to tell me your thoughts, not like you have to go out of your way to post a two word review. If you dont like it, keep it pushing. Im trying to incorporate a few of your ideas in the next chapter, so sit tight honey buns, the drama is almost here!**

Claire's favorite class of the day was fifth period photography with Miss Evans. Upon first glance at her schedule, Dylan had promptly announced that photography class was for "potheads and the socially challenged" followed by a daring smirk and a smug "I guess we know which one you are." However, Claire quickly discovered that she was in fact, not the only one enrolled in the class. Cam Fisher usually sat at the lab table behind her, dully scrolling through his newsfeed and jostling the kid beside him, whenever he came across something amusing. So far, Claire hadn't had much interaction with the boys who seemed to hover around Massie and her friends. Three days ago when she'd finished the girls challenge and made it to the cafeteria just in time for lunch, the boys had cheered approvingly and Plovert had actually congratulated her with a rough slap on the back.

They, it seemed, didn't mind her presence, or at least didn't care enough to give it any extra thought. When Cam did the unthinkable Friday afternoon and sat next to her in class, Claire knew things were finally looking up. Out of everyone in the group, she thought Cam was the friendliest. Always bright-eyed and exuberant his buoyant personality seemed to have a positive effect on everyone he came in contact with, even the dour faced Massie. When he slid onto the stool beside her, Claire could already feel the corners of her mouth lift in a disbelieving smile.

His unruly black hair looked even more disheveled than usual, as if he'd just rolled out of bed and he was dressed like a character from Happy Days, in his wrinkled white t-shirt, worn black leather jacket, torn black skinnies, and motorcycle boots. He tossed his books onto the black lab desk with a loud thud and promptly pulled out his cell to perform his daily instagram ritual.

The boy he usually sat beside, Dempsey Solomon, shot Came a strange look on his way into class, but stayed silent as he sat at the table behind them.

It was something, Claire realized, that even the boys managed to escape the scrutiny of their peers. When Miss Evan finally announced the days project, editing the pictures they'd taken the day before on Adobe, it was then that Cam turned to acknowledge her. There were deep purple rings around his blue and green eyes, like he hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and his usually peachy, even complexion was tinged gray.

"Hey Mouse, I got something for you." Unfortunately, the nickname 'Little Mouse' had stuck around and the group had been calling her that all week. It was better than the 'trailer trash' she'd her Denise Hinson whisper yesterday in the girl's restroom.

Cam slid a thick, fancy looking cream-colored envelope across the table to her, and raised a thick black eyebrow, challenging her to accept it. She did, and with nimble fingers tore the paper apart to get to the card inside. It was an invitation.

_You have been formally invited to the residence of Miss Massie Elizabeth Block_

_Tonight at 7:00pm sharp_

Cam whistled in disbelief beside her. "Wowza. Mass doesn't usually hand out the invitations this early in. You must have done something right." He considered those words for a second, and then shrugged carelessly "Or wrong. To be honest, it could go either way with her."

"What is this? A party or something?"

"It's a sleepover. An annual sleepover. Every Friday all the girls meet up at Massie's to discuss god-knows-what about god-knows-who." He shuddered "I secretly think they're plotting world domination."

"And Massie invited me? _Me? _She hates me."

Cam shrugged "She doesn't hate you and your prospecting. She doesn't really have much choice; I mean you haven't fucked it up yet. Those are the rules." He drummed his hands on the table. "I don't really get exactly how it works, but Dyl told me once that the only way for a prospect to be terminated, was if they did it themselves or something."

"Did it themselves? Like voluntarily quit?" She squeaked, "Who would do that"

Cam leveled her with an annoyed look "Not everyone wants to put up with constant harassment from a group of pretty, mean girls Claire. Some people can actually make friends the old fashioned way, they don't need to work their way in. " That shut her up quickly. They didn't talk for the rest of the period.

The Blocks estate was not as massive as the Rivera's, but it was equally luxurious. Half dozen high-end cars lined the cobblestone circle drive, and when she approached the door to ring the bell, a tired looking maid opened it before she could even raise her hand.

"In the back." She grunted, gesturing to the winding stone path that ducked behind the side of the house, before swiftly closing the front door again. Claire waved goodbye to her mother and marched away.

_This could all just be a horrible prank. They're probably all waiting to just pelt me with slushies, or pig's blood, or red paint or something. _

They weren't.

Instead Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen sat giggling in the steam of the Blocks Jacuzzi happily sipping from what looked like margarita glasses and blasting music from Robin Thickes latest album.

"Claire!" Alicia leapt up in excitement the second she spotted her new friend. Climbing out of the bubbling, steaming spray, the older girl speed walked (which was actually a rather even paced saunter) over. Claire noted, in blatant envy, that even in her simple white bikini, the Spanish girls body looked completely amazing. "I'm so glad you're here." She tossed her wet arms around Claire's shoulders and pulled the shorter girl into a tight embrace. "Be cool." She whispered frantically, her hot peppermint breath blowing into Claire's ear.

"Thank you for inviting me Massie." Claire said gracefully, waving to the brunette, who just sent her a cool nod in response and sipped from her drink. Her eyes were narrow, and tense, but just like in at the school she still managed to make Claire feel absolutely incompetent.

"Can we puh-lease get out of here now? My fingers are staring to prune and I don't want my hair to be frizzy when I face-time Kemp later." Kristen whined, hoisting herself out of the hot water and fanning her flushed pink face. She snapped the thick navy blue strap on her halter bikini "The chlorine levels in here are completely out of whack Mass, you should tell Frank to check on that. He's totally going dry out my skin."

"When _you _get a pool boy, you can tell him how to do his job."

Kristen, stuck her tongue childishly, and pulled her hair up into a more secure bun "Bitch."

"Is that any way to speak to your betters?"

Dylan wrung out her thick red hair, spraying warm salty water all over the pavement. Unlike the other girls, she was covered completely in a very conservative black one-piece. Next to Kristen's taunt soccer abs, Massie's lithe, thin form, and Alicia's toned tan stomach, the wider girl was obviously a little insecure. Though she was by no means over-weight, the few extra pounds were a definite sore spot for the other girl. She readily agreed with Kristen's statement. "I need to wash my hair before the chlorine sets in." The usual playful attitude she had as school had been replaced by a sour, down trodden expression.

"Whatever you want to do Mass." Alicia looped her arm through Claire's and pulled her close. "Are we still going out tonight."?

Massie shook her head and slowly climbed out of the hot tub. "I don't want Jenna Dawson to think she can throw parties without running it by me first." She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her bikini-covered body, and without another word marched into the cabana, the other girls trailed behind her like sad puppies.

"I call showering first!" Dylan skipped past them and slammed the bathroom door. The others laughed. Alicia shimmied out of her bathing suit and into an oversized men's button down and let her hair out of its high bun to float gently around her shoulders.

"Ten minutes Dylan!" Massie called through the door, hardly raising her naturally soft voice. Kristen hooked her iPod up to a near by dock and lowered the volume until Adele softly crooned in the background

Dylan came out the bathroom toweling off her thick, wet hair in a billowing cloud of steam. She was wearing a pair of silk men's boxer shorts and a loose v-neck tee. "I'm thinking Thai food tonight. Mass, yay or nay?"

"Nay." Massie didn't look up from her cell phone "Inez is bringing something over now. I told her about your new diet. . . unless you've already called it quits."

"No, that's fine with me." Dylan said quietly and fiddled with her damp hair "Leesh will you braid my hair?"

"Sure." Alicia expertly twisted the others hair around her nimble fingers "Who wants to swap stories?"

Claire sat on the edge of the plush leather couch and dropped her overnight bag to the side while girls chatted amongst themselves. Kristen expertly stretched out in a downward facing dog position to her left and spoke into her chest. Despite what appeared to be a close friendship, the girls, mainly Dylan, were all obviously on edge. If Massie's control was tight at school, the iron grip here was inescapable. It was like a thick, dark cloud hung over the group, sucking every ounce of cheerfulness out of the room.

"No fair! I've been busy all week, with soccer and classes and activities. Kemp and I barely even get to text, let alone go out."

"I told you student government was social suicide Kris." Massie smirked at her athletic friend "so I take it you have nothing to offer." The blond girl just glared and gracefully shifted into a sun salutation pose.

"Leesh?"

"Mama Hotz officially gave me my own guest room." Alicia's radiant smile lit up her whole face. "She wants me to sleep over at least three days a week. They don't like me being alone."

"Isn't it a little weird for you to be practically living at your boyfriends house? I mean, how do you sleep together with his parents always around." Kristen questioned curiously.

"No one cares." Alicia shrugged "As long as I'm there, I'm not at home by myself."

"How about you Mass. What's happening with you and Big D?" Dylan questioned nosily sucking down a mouthful of chilled Evian. She arched a slender eyebrow in question.

"Never refer to him as Big D again." Massie said stonily. "That's your nickname, in case you've forgotten."

"Why don't we ask Mouse?" Kristen piped up, diverting Massie's glare away from Dylan, and to where Claire sat quietly, still perched in her seat. Kristen shrugged a little in apology, when Claire's blue eyes widened.

"Has anyone caught your eye in particular Claire?" Alicia plopped down on the cushion next to her, resting her delicate chin on her fist.

"Do tell." Kristen urged arching her back until it popped, and lowering herself into a steady back bend.

At Alicia's insistent nod, Claire forced herself to speak. "Well. . . there is one boy I think is kind of cute."

"Who is it?" Now even Dylan was looking at her with interest and Massie was still facing the opposite direction but Claire could tell she was listening.

". . .Landon Crane?"

Her hesitant words were met with the deepest, most unpleasant silence she'd ever endured.


End file.
